theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeif
Aeif is a rather level-headed individual on the CC Corporation Forums. Though his join date is July 16, 2009, he often claims that he has only recently started actively using his account - supposedly around four months ago. Aeif is an active participant of the TRPG, being an Adept Rogue. He has made many contributions to the TRPG as well as other parts of the site, such as a TRPG fan fiction topic, a topic to orient newbies, and other such things, though most, if not all of them, were deleted through Lee Keramory or forum updates. His posts are often made with bold font and teal color. Participation in the Forums Aeif isn't as active in other parts of the forum as he is in the TRPG. However, he still manages to talk quite often, preferring to stick to the 'Help and Support' section so that he can help out people. Aside from that, he often visits the 'Introduce and Depart' and the 'General BBS' section. He does lurk on other sections - the Literary Circle, Apkallu, and the Technological Discussion, to name a few - and posts infrequently at said locations. He often makes either fairly short posts or extremely long posts, the former to state his point bluntly, the latter to carefully explain all his points. He often gets into debates and heated arguments with other people, which might indicate some flaw in his personality. When he is determined to, he can point out all of the weak points in a person's reply, and frequently expects himself to be banned through such antagonizing posts. At other times, he is a bouncy and out-spoken person, congratulation and warmly applauding people for their achievements, though he is quick to point out his own flaws, and he congratulates himself seldom times, at best. He often uses the emoticons (<__<), (>3>), (>A<) or a variation of them. Participation in the TRPG Aeif is, as stated before, an active participant in the TRPG, even acknowledged as an 'Unofficial GM'. He possesses two characters: 'Aeif' and 'Shiki. Aeif is an ex-member of the Knights of The Abyss, a clan lead by Dylan Synet Tristian. He is also a member of 'The Talon' and the 'Anti-Melancholy Alliance'. He was the first to alert people to the Elemental Invasion, and has extended his tendency of creating 'useful' topics to the TRPG BBS, though they will undoubtedly get deleted soon. He frequently tries to help even in the BBS and the RP, leading some people to think that he has a sort of hero-complex. He is known for frequently getting targeted by players, having been targeted by Ammanas almost immediately after his first log in, attacked by Feral Ferocity or 'Dexel' after his second log in, attacked by Kuro (?) on his third log in, attacked by T. Warbride after Kuro, and dying by Rae's (Xion's) hands through an intervention. (This was a mistake on Rae's part, as she was seeking to protect Aeif from Warbride but accidentally damaged them both) He is a decent roleplayer, but has shown little character development aside from the fact that he can easily sympathize with other people's feelings and situations. He is now working to better the roleplayers of the TRPG. Known for creating the 'Music' thread as well as the 'Unofficial/Official' GM threads, Aeif has made many contributions to and has spent a lot of time on the roleplaying part of the forums, and is quite determined to make a change on the TRPG once and for all. He has gone so far as to tell Valencia Superbia, ex-Head GM, that she would 'eat her words' when he fixed the situation. Then there is Shiki. Shiki is a character who has been made rather recently. Despite this, there is more known about Shiki's past than Aeif's. Shiki is an antisocial male who plays only to gain power. Not much else is known. Additional Information It is fact that he had double-posted his introduction topic by accident. Aeif often hints that he may not be of the male gender, though whether this is true or not is still a question to be resolved, having not had his voice heard or any clear indication that he is really male - he has even posted a 'self' picture depicting a female person. He is fairly uncomfortable with close-contact by females or 'teasing' of any sort - it is quite the over-reaction. This has been proven again and again through the TRPG and the 2nd CC Skype Conversation. TRPG History He has participated in the Elemental Invasion event, has tried to participate in the Folset and Cernunnos plot, Real Life His age has been ruled out to be from fourteen years of age to sixteen years of age. He aspires to be a writer. Category:Player Category:Adept Rogue